Overcoming Differences
by DimeStone
Summary: While searching through the forest for a lost sheep, Applebloom discovers a timber wolf puppy and wanted it to become her pet.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Trapped**

"Please, Please, can I come with you?" asked Applebloom earnestly.

"I'm not sure about this sis. It's getting rather dark and by the looks of its probably gonna storm soon..." answered Applejack.

"There nothing to do around here and I really want to go to the amusement park!" Applebloom's eyes grew large in desperation to go with her sister.

Applejack sighed, "Okay Applebloom, you can come with me on one condition..."

"What?" asked Applebloom.

"I want you behave yourself and stay with me I don't want you getting lost over there..."

"Yay!" exclaimed Applebloom and bounced around the living room with excitement.

Applejack placed a hoof on her sister's head to keep her still, "Now calm down Applebloom, we need to stop somewhere to drop off a basket of apples at a pony's home first then we will go okay?"

"But I want to go now!" said Applebloom.

"Sorry sugar cube, you'll have to wait. After we give these apples to Mr. Thyme then we'll go to the park..." said Applejack.

The two of them went to Mr. Thyme's house with baskets of apples on their backs and placed them down by the door.

Applejack rang the doorbell.

Old Mr. Thyme answered the door and welcomed them into his home. "Come in and place them on the counter in the kitchen for me while I look through my wallet to give you my bits for them..."

After the sisters did so Applebloom became more and more impatient. After hastily placing the apples down on the counter, she then walked inside another room beside the kitchen and stared out at Mr. Thyme's window seeing the multicolor lights of the amusement park rides and hearing the distant music played in the background. Then something particularly strange caught her eye in the room beside the window...

She stares in horror at a timber wolf head that is stuck to the end of a table with its mouth opened with rotting teeth and the color of its eyes empty and lifeless.

"That's the old table my father made years ago he was an excellent carpenter..." explained Mr. Thyme that suddenly appeared behind her which made Applebloom jump-, "In their final encounter against each other my father defeated that beast with a fire-lighted torch."

Applebloom felt sick and disturbed in this small space with Mr. Thyme and quickly went to escape from the room to go back to the kitchen with Applejack who was sorting through the apples again to make sure none of them were rotten.

Mr. Thyme gave the right amount of bits to Applejack and she placed them in her pouch.

"Now we can go to the park Applebloom." said Applejack.

_"Finally"_ thought Applebloom _"Let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps..."_

But when the sisters reach the gates of the amusement park...They then see Filthy Rich paying for the last tickets with Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon beside him. Diamond and Silver grinned at the sisters in triumph before they entered the gates of the park.

"It's sold out?!" exclaimed Applebloom in great disappointment, "If only we came here sooner..."

"Sorry Applebloom, I wanted to see my friends over there too but even if we did it would had been closed anyway eventually because a storm is coming tonight..." said Applejack. Right after she said that they hear a thunder in the distance and drops of rain landed on their heads...

"Oh no we forgot to put the sheep inside the barn! They are going to be soaked in the rain if we don't get them inside in time!" said Applebloom.

"Then let's go then..." Applejack quickly left with Applebloom to go herd the sheep with her as it began to shower outside.

"Applebloom, go get that stray sheep over will you? Come with me Winona!" Applejack and her dog ran off with the rest herd to the other side of the hills.

Applebloom chased after the stray sheep until it stopped near the Everfree forest.

She was going to ask the sheep to turn around and go back to the barn. Even if she did the stubborn sheep wouldn't hear her anyway in this storm and ran into the forest. Applebloom stared into Everfree remembering the time she and her friends went off together to find a chicken named Elizabeak and Fluttershy saved them from the Cockatrice. It's easier to be brave when you're with friends and going into the forest together. But walking alone during in the middle of a storm made her more than nervous.

_Should I get Applejack come with me? _Applebloom thought as she hesitantly took a step forward as the rain dripped from her red mane to the ground. _Could I get my cutie-mark if I go get it myself? Besides I had been in this forest plenty of times to visit Zecora. _ Before she knew it she was running into Everfree forest to continue to chase after the sheep.

The trees above shaded her from the rain some but not much. She discovers a trail of fleece left behind from the sheep and follows it until she hears the amusement park music in the distance silenced by a lightning strikes. One at the Ferris wheel and another struck an old frail tree which fell down because of the flames then the fires swallowed parts of the forest whole.

At her left she heard a tiny yelp and Applebloom went toward the voice. She was surprised of what see saw. It was a helpless little timber wolf puppy trapped between rocks and tree roots. It yelped again as the flames crawl from the trunk of the fallen tree toward the roots the puppy is stuck under.

After hesitating for a moment she dived into the ditch and was able to barely save the puppy from the fire by pulling it out with her hooves and teeth. She examined it and found that the eyes of the timber wolf was burnt some with cuts on it's side from scraping against the rocks.

She placed the tired timber wolf on her back then heard the familiar hoovesteps of the stray sheep and went to go catch it then she had lost any sign of it again. _Which way is back home? All these trees here look the same..._thought Applebloom trying not to panic in the darkness.

Lighting flashed again in the sky which briefly showed where they were at. _I remember this place. This was where the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Fluttershy found Twilight when she was turned into stone by the Cockatrice. _. Even though Twilight changed back to normal, Applebloom became afraid of what would happen if the Cockatrice came back without Fluttershy's to stare it down.

Applebloom quickly followed the familiar path toward Fluttershy's Cottage and knocked on her door. There was no answer.


	2. Apple Cider and Tug of War

"Now what do I do?" wondered Applebloom as she noticed that the little timber wolf puppy was asleep on her back. "I'm almost certain Applejack and Granny won't be very happy with me adopting him as a pet…" she smiled as she petted it gently. "At least I know my way home now…"

So after Applebloom ran outside in the pouring down rain they were both exhausted when they reached her home.

"Hello, anyone here?" Applebloom question echoed in an empty house. "_I guess I'll wait for my family to come here I guess_…" she thought.

Applebloom was thirsty from running outside so she grabbed a bottle of leftover cider and went to her room with the puppy. She drank left over apple cider as she looked out from her window to wait for her family to come back home and without looking the puppy was drinking from her bottle.

"Hey don't! It's mine!" said Applebloom and after she took the bottle away the puppy made a sad face as it longed for some more of it.

Applebloom sighed, "Fine, you can have the rest…" as she pushed the bottle back to the puppy.

As the puppy drank the rest of it she thought of a name for the timber wolf.

"I think I'll call you Cider since you love apple cider so much" said Applebloom. She jumped and held Cider protectively as she heard her sister's voice.

"Applebloom are you home?!" asked Applejack in concern.

Applebloom quickly hid Cider in her closet and came out of her room to meet them. Then she answered "Yes"

"Where were you sis? We were looking all over for you…" said Big Mac as he hugged his littlest sibling in relief.

"I was trying to bring the sheep back to the herd like you wanted me to Applejack but it didn't listen to me and ran off into the forest. I'm sorry…" apologized Applebloom.

"Look, I 'm just glad you're back safe and not eaten by a timber wolf." Applejack said as she gave her sister a noogie.

Applebloom then remembered Cider who is still in the closet and she forced herself to yawn. "I'm tired so I guess I need to go to bed now because it's late. See you in the morning.." and she quickly went into her room and shut the door.

Granny Smith suspected something was up with her youngest granddaughter. Usually Applebloom would had wanted to stay up late like the grownups but perhaps she was tired from searching for that one sheep for hours. She will be questioned later.

After Applebloom locked her door she opened her closet and found Cider chewing on her winter hat.

"No Cider!" she said with her voice down so her family won't hear, "Don't chew on my hat!" she said as she took it from the timber wolf's mouth.

Cider sat and stared blankly for a second until he jumped in excitement to find something else to bite on like her bed blankets.

"NO! Don't chew that either!" she said they did a tug of war with the blanket.

Cider found this tug of war fun but Applebloom became angrier at him. The fabric of the blanket tore apart the more they pulled it away from each other. When the blanket was in two pieces tears filled Applebloom's eyes then she smacked Cider.

"Why'd you do that for? My mom sewed that and you ruined it…" she cried quietly.

Cider stood there in shock as he watched Applebloom hold the two pieces of cloth on her hooves and tears fell on them. He walked over to her and leaned against her. Applebloom was about to push him away until she noticed by looking at his blurry yellow eyes that he was sorry.

"It's okay…" Applebloom said as petted him, "Rarity can fix it for me and I'm sorry for hitting you in the face…"

Cider with its large tongue licked Applebloom's face, and she laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Applebloom thought she could keep Cider at the CMC club-house but isn't sure that's a good idea because she doesn't know how her friends would react to Cider.  
On the way to the clubhouse Applebloom said she needed to tell something to her friends and Sweetie Bell has news to say as well. Applebloom lets her go first. Sweetie Bell brings the news that Rarity's cat Opalescence had gave birth to five kittens and Rarity decides to let her pick one.

"What are you going to call it?" asked Applebloom.

"I don't know maybe I'll name her-" Sweetie Bell wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Rainbow Dash gave me awesome turtle a gift for my birthday last week and I decided to name him Bullet." interrupted Scootaloo.

"What is it you want to tell us?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"Maybe it is best if I just show you…" said Applebloom.

She opened the door to the clubhouse and the other two gasped in shock to see a little timber wolf sleeping in the corner of the club-house.

Scootaloo stared at it curiously, "Where did you find it?" she asked.

"I had found him at Ever free forest while I was looking for lost sheep…" explained Applebloom.

Sweetie Bell took a step forward to observe the wolf, "Did you find the sheep?"

"We never did unfortunately…" answered Applebloom

"What's it name?" Scootaloo wondered.

"His name is Cider…" Applebloom said as the puppy leaned against her she petted him affectionately.

"Does Granny Smith and the rest of your family think it's okay to take care of it?" doubted Sweetie Bell.

"Heh," laughed Applebloom uncertainly, "…well I didn't mentioned to them about it yet…"

"Won't you get in trouble for keeping a wolf secretly without telling them?" questioned Scootaloo.

"Don't worry girls;" said Applebloom, "…as long as he stays at the club-house they won't suspect anything…."

Applebloom soon found out throughout the months that she couldn't spend time with Cider as much as she wanted to because of school work, chores around the farm that needed to be finished, and continuing cutie mark crusading with her friends. In her spare time which is very little she sneaks outside to grab some dog food and water to give it to Cider at the club house. She sometimes plays with him with a ball or Frisbee to give him enough exercise which he had was very little of it.

In the mornings Applebloom wakes up early to feed the timber wolf his breakfast. After she poured his food into his bowl Applebloom ran from the clubhouse to her school and hoped to herself she wouldn't be late this time.

Applebloom quickly entered the classroom to her desk as the bell rang.

"Where's Miss Cheerilee?" Applebloom asked Sweetie Bell beside her.

"I don't know, I think she's sick with the flu or something…" replied Sweetie.

Twilight Sparkle walked in front of the room to explain what's going on.

"As everypony knows Cheerilee caught a fever and is unable to teach for a couple of weeks and I'll be substituting this class…" announced the purple pony.

Most of the class groaned at the thought of her replacing their teacher. Twilight was a pony that loves to study for tests which is something the students aren't looking forward to.

Applebloom exhaled, "I wish Pinkie Pie was our substitute…"

"Me too…" agreed Sweetie Bell.

"At least we would have parties and less work…" Scootaloo approved of that idea.

Time went by slowly as Twilight was teaching the class the nervous system for their five paged biology homework due next week. Before everypony knew it the bell rang and a stampede of young ponies quickly exited out of the school to freedom. Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo were the last ones left in the room.

Applebloom walked up to Twilight to ask her something, "Do you have any books about timber wolves?"

"Not that I know of why?" answered Twilight suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, I'll see you Monday. Bye!" Applebloom swiftly left the classroom with her friends beside her.

"So, why did you ask Twilight if she had any timber wolf books?" wondered Sweetie Bell.

"Well, I reckoned that I should do some research of Cider's species to make sure I'm prepared just in case there might be a problem…" answered Applebloom.

"Why don't we bring our pets to play with us outside at the clubhouse?" suggested Scootaloo.

"That's a great idea let's go!" agreed Applebloom.

"Alright, I'm going to bring Bullet over so I'll meet you over there…" said Scootaloo before she took off on her scooter.

"I'm going to ask Rarity to see if I can take the kitten with me catch you later!" Sweetie Bell ran off to Carousel Boutique.

Silver Spoon cleaned the dust off of her glasses with a soft cloth as she enjoyed the warm sunshine. She didn't understand why Diamond Tiara became so obsessed with spying on the crusaders a lot more than usual lately but it wasn't her job to ask questions. Silver continued to watch through the bush she was hiding in while she waited for them to arrive at their clubhouse.

The first one that reached the clubhouse was Applebloom. The red haired pony ran into the house and brought outside to Silver's horror, a full grown timber wolf.

She cleaned her glasses again to make certain of what she just saw. "A timber wolf..." Silver whispered to herself, "…when did she get a timber wolf?!"

While Silver debated with herself on what to do next Scootaloo came over on her scooter with her turtle, and Sweetie Bell lastly arrived at the scene. Sweetie gently held and protected the white kitten around Cider so he won't play too ruff with her. As they together began to play with the Frisbee, Silver left the area to warn Diamond.

Meanwhile at Diamond Tiara's Mansion:

"Where's Silver Spoon?" Diamond asked herself, "She was supposed to be here for my sleepover two hours ago!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door…

Diamond ran downstairs from her bedroom to answer it expecting Silver. When she opened it there was an elderly pony instead and not her friend….

"Hello young lady my name is Mr. Thyme, is Filthy Rich home tonight?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to talk to him about a serious issue…" he explained

"Let me go get him." Diamond slammed the door on him and shouted "Dad, some old pony wants to talk to you!"

"Well tell him I'm busy right now!" called back Rich from upstairs.

"It's some weird pony named Mr. Thyme..." said Diamond.

"Oh, it's Mr. Thyme? Let him inside and tell him to wait in the living room. I'm coming…" and Rich immediately stopped counting his money to meet him.

Diamond opened the door again and she saw Mr. Thyme waiting patiently by the door "He said you can come in and wait in the living room for him…" she said as she let the old pony inside.

"Thank you my dear…" Mr. Thyme said to her as he entered the mansion to face Rich.

"Diamond sweetheart, will you let us grownups talk while you'll wait for me in your room?" asked Rich.

"But Daddy, I thought we were going to bake cookies together like we would usually do during sleep-overs?" whined Diamond.

"Not tonight, now go on now…" ordered Rich.

Diamond sighed dejectedly, "Fine…" then she stomped as went on her way to her room and slammed the door. She pressed her ear against the door to listen to their conversation….

"Did you find any more signs of them yet?" asked Rich urgently.

"Yes I saw some foot prints of them very close to Ponyvile…" said Mr. Thyme in a serious tone.

"I don't understand why those timber wolves are moving nearer here. There must be something wrong…" Rich said with concern.

"There is but don't worry. My father taught me a lot about wolves and I worked with him for years as a living before he passed away. One time he fought and defeated a wolf with a fiery torch…" assured the elder pony.

"Good, as soon as they could be taken care of the better"-

Rich was interrupted by a knock at the door…

"Diamond, answer the door please…" said Rich to her.

Diamond ran downstairs again and opened the door.

"Silver Spoon, what took you so long?" questioned Diamond.

"Sorry, I got a little sidetracked…" Silver said to apologize her friend.

"Whatever, come with me…" Diamond dragged Silver from the entrance to her bedroom and shut the door.

"Did you find out what the cutie mark crybabies were hiding?" demanded Diamond.

"Yes," Silver answered as she shook with fear…

For a second Diamond was concerned for her but then believed it would be more important to have an answer instead of caring about Silver's wellbeing.

"I was spying on them like you told me to and I saw—I saw…" whimpered Silver.

"Spit it out!" ordered Diamond.

"I saw a timber wolf playing with the cutie mark crusaders outside their clubhouse"-

"So that's what they were hiding…I knew something was up with them because they always make sure no pony comes near their clubhouse…" concluded Diamond based on her observation of them over the past couple of months, "Now I can finally get my revenge on them…"


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's the plan?" asked Silver Spoon as she held two cameras in her hooves.

"The plan is simple," explained Diamond Tiara, "We break in their lame-o clubhouse, take pictures of that timber wolf, then run out of there…Once we had taken pictures of that thing we can be able black mail them into doing what we want…"

Silver didn't know what she should be scared of the most; risking her life to sneak up to the clubhouse in order to take photos of a timber wolf or hearing Diamond's evil laugh.

When they came to their rivals' clubhouse late at night Silver became even more frightened of what she will see in there as she tried holding her camera tightly.

"What's the matter Silver, are you scared?" teased Diamond.

"Me? Scared? Of course not!" lied Silver as she followed her leader to the clubhouse to peek through the window.

"Oh my gosh, it's huge!" whispered Silver in fear as she watched Cider sleep on the carpet through the window.

"Let's break into their house to get a closer look…" said Diamond while she took out a glass cutter.

"Where did you get that glass cutter?" wondered Silver.

"Just borrowing it from Dad's basement…." Diamond answered she cut the glass and found a way to unlock the window.

The two ponies walked into the clubhouse with her cameras getting ready to take their pictures of the timber wolf. They quietly sneaked toward the wolf then hurriedly took photos of him. Silver Spoon's camera lights flashed which caused the wolf to wake up and snarled at the intruders. Then stood up and towered over them.

"Silver you idiot! I told you to turn your camera flash off!" exclaimed Diamond.

They screamed in terror as Cider attacked them which caused them to drop and leave their cameras on the floor. Diamond and Silver ran as fast as they could out of the clubhouse while Cider continued to chase them.

Meanwhile Applebloom bringing a basket of dog food to give to Cider then she had let it fell onto the ground after she heard a familiar howl and screams. She bolted away toward the clubhouse and discovered Silver and Diamond being pursued by an angry timber wolf.

Applebloom ran then stood in front of the timber wolf and stared him down like a mother scolding a misbehaving child "Cider!"

Cider skittered to a halt and stared dumbfounded back at her. "You should've known better than to do that….Yes, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are bullies but that doesn't mean we have to be…Come back inside the clubhouse NOW!" she ordered.

Cider stared at the ground down hearted as Applebloom led him back inside the club house while Diamond and Silver ran away to return to the mansion.

"You need to make sure you control yourself otherwise you might hurt somepony one day…" she warned as she picked up the cameras that were left behind. She looked at the pictures they took of Cider: They were full of images of the timber wolf angrily waken from sleep with his yellow eyes glowing blurry and sharp teeth were barred. Applebloom after being in shock of seeing another side of Cider she had never seen before, deleted all of his pictures off their cameras.

"I'll have to give these back to them at school next week…" said Applebloom to herself.

Cider was lying down on the floor with an apologetic expression in his eyes. Applebloom smiled as she petted him tenderly; "Cheer up Cider, it wasn't your fault they broke in. But we'll have to hide you in a different spot now since they know where you are now…"

Applebloom grinned as Cider licked her affectionately on the side of her face.

When Filthy Rich had found his daughter and her friend crying from nightmares of timber wolves in her room he goes in there to find out what's bothering them. Diamond with tears in her eyes explained/lied to her father what had happened;

"This morning we wanted to play with Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo. When we went over there to visit them they showed us a timber wolf they were keeping at their clubhouse. They showed him to us believing it was okay to meet it and then it attacked us then chased us around the yard. I was so scared Daddy…" she whimpered.

"Does Granny Smith know about this?" wondered Rich.

"I don't know but I do know somepony who could take care of it…" said Diamond.

"Who?"

"Mr. Thyme…" answered Diamond

"Maybe it would be better if Granny Smith take care of it. After all, she faced timber wolves before…" said Rich.

"Granny ran away from them and scared them away with pots and pans. She never worked with them as long as Mr. Thyme does and he's closer to her age. Besides he must really love timber wolves and had enough experience with them. He said to me that his own father long ago fought one and defeated it with a torch." Diamond explained to her father.

"I see…perhaps I will consult Mr. Thyme about this timber wolf issue and offer him this job if he able to solve it properly…Now go to bed now this problem will be taken care of soon" assured Rich.

After he left the room Diamond laid on her bed with a smile on her face.

The next morning while it was still dark Sweetie Bell remembered that she had forgotten her kitten's name tag and went over to the club house to fetch it before school starts. She scared Cider while reaching for kitten's tag and he accidently bit her in the face.

Cider stood frozen in horror when he found out that he accidently harmed Sweetie who laid on the floor as she covered her bleeding face with her hooves.

_"I don't understand, I can't believe that I had thought that Cider was our friend…._ She thought to herself as tears rolled down her eyes.

Cider walked over to Sweetie to check if she was okay but the white pony cried out in fear as she ran far away from him and out of the clubhouse.

Meanwhile at school:

"Where's Sweetie Bell?" wondered Scootaloo to Applebloom with concern as the bell rang, "She said she was going to meet us at recess to announce her kitten's name…"

"I'm worried too Scootaloo. I hope nothing serious happened to her…" said Applebloom.

"When recess starts I'll go check on her…" said Scootaloo.

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she greeted the students, "Good morning everypony, now grab your history books and turn it to page 475 because we're going to learn about Star Swirl the Bearded the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era …"

Time went by sluggishly as Twilight taught their history lesson. After a few hours the bell rang again and the herd of students hopped out of their seats to escape and enjoy their recess outside.

Scootaloo immediately rushed to her scooter which was leaning against the school building and rode it to Sweetie Bell's house. She knocked on the door…

Sweetie's mother answered the door, "Scootaloo, shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"I was but I'm here to check on Sweetie Bell is she home?"

Scootaloo was surprised when the mother answered, "No, Sweetie Bell should be at school with you unless she is still looking for her kitten's name tag at your clubhouse…"

"I'll go check and see…" then Scootaloo jumped onto her scooter and sped off toward the clubhouse.

"Sweetie Bell are you here?" called out Scootaloo as she stopped her scooter. When she heard her friend's cries she ran and fast as she could toward Sweetie.

Scootaloo found her friend an emotional mess as she came up to her. Sweetie covered her face with her hooves as she sobbed.

"Sweetie Bell what's wrong? What happened?" asked Scootaloo in worry.

"I was-I was trying to get my kitten's name tag and Cider bit me in the face…" she wailed.

"Cider bit you?! Sweetie Bell, move your hooves out of your face and let me see it…"

Sweetie Bell still buried her face in her hooves because she is afraid of what kind of injury her friend will see….

"Come on Sweetie Bell, I need to inspect it and find out if you need medical attention…"

After Sweetie slowly moved her hooves away from her face, Scootaloo gasped in shock.

"We got to take you in the hospital fast!" she grabbed Sweetie and took her on her scooter then rode as fast as she could to find help.

After she was given stitches at the hospital, Sweetie Bell had a difficult time recovering from the incident.

When the Cutie Mark Crusaders meet outside their school weeks later Applebloom was shocked to see a scar on the side of Sweetie Bell's  
head.

"Sweetie Bell, I'm so sorry…"-

"All I wanted to do was to get my kitten's name tag back and then Cider bit me in the face because I scared him…" Sweetie sighed "I just don't want to be near that dumb wolf anymore-"

"It probably was a mistake…" concluded Applebloom "He didn't mean to hurt you.."

"This is why I don't want to be near it anymore so I won't end up in another 'accident'. My parents and my sister are so  
protective of me lately because of this-" She pointed to her stitches. "…and it's driving me insane!"

"What did you say to your parents and Rarity when they asked you how got hurt?" asked Applebloom.

"I sort of lied to them by telling them that I looking for the tag in the clubhouse's attic and I fell so you wouldn't get in trouble-"

The school bell rang loud and clear outside.

"We gotta hurry over there before Twilight gives us a tardy for being late!" said Scootaloo.

The cutie mark crusaders quickly ran to reach their class on time.

Later that day, Applejack wanted to visits Rarity's place to pick up a repaired cloth that was damaged during the storm and rang the doorbell. Sweetie Bell answers the door. After the door opened Applejack was shocked to see Sweetie's stitches on the filly's face.

"How did you get hurt Sweetie Bell?" asked Applejack in concern.

"I was...looking for my kitten's name tag and I tripped then fell in the attic ..."

"How the hay did you get an injury this bad by falling? It seems like you could had gotten..." Applejack stopped talking to observe Sweetie Bell scar. The filly looked nervous and maybe in fact guilty and her eyes strayed away from Applejack. After looking closely Applejack noticed that the injury is not from a fall but seems to be from a bite mark from a wild animal.

"Good evening, Applejack." Greeted Rarity then she gave her two blankets instead of just one.

"Wait a sec, how did you get my Mom's blanket?" wondered Applejack.

"Oh this one? Your sister asked me to fix it for her after she accidently tore it in half and I told her it would be a dreadfully long time to repair it because finding the right fabric for it wasn't easy. Not to mention I had other orders from customers I had to finish…."

As Rarity continued talking, Applejack held her mother's sewn blanket gently and carefully. The blanket looked like it had just been ripped apart by an animal and all Rarity could do to rend it is by using fabric that just look similar to the original pattern.

Applejack looked from the blanket to the scar on Sweetie Bell…

_"They both seem like they have teeth marks on them…." _Applejack thought to herself, "_What are Sweetie Bell and Applebloom hiding from us?" _


	5. Chapter 5

Confrontation

Applejack returns to the farm she found Applebloom scooping dog food from a bucket and into a basket she held in her mouth.

"Applebloom what are you doing?" Applejack asked her sister

Applebloom jumped and spilled the food all over the ground.

"I'm going to feed Winona …" Applebloom fibbed as she tried to clean up the mess.

"She's already been fed," said Applejack. "Listen Applebloom, we need to talk…"

"About what?" asked Applebloom.

"How did Sweetie Bell get hurt and how did you ruin our Ma's blanket?"

"Well, you see…um…" Applebloom desperately tried to think of an excuse but couldn't.

"Tell me the truth Applebloom!" demanded Applejack.

"I found a pet and I wanted to keep it…"

"Wait a sec a pet? Where did you find it?" Applejack dreaded the answer.

"…from Everfree Forest…" said Applebloom with her head down in shame.

Applejack tried her hardest to hold back her temper as she commanded.  
"Show me…"

Applebloom nervously leads her sister to the club house and opened the door.

When Applejack spotted the timber wolf sleeping in the corner of the room she screamed and protectively grips her sibling away from it as she ran out of the clubhouse to hide behind a tree.

"Cider is a friend…" Applebloom explained "…he won't hurt you."

"Did that thing hurt Sweetie Bell?"

"That was an accident he didn't know Sweetie Bell was in there until it was too late!"

"You can't keep it"-

"Why not?"

"It's a wild animal and a wild animal like that shouldn't be cooped up in a clubhouse like a pet."

"That's not fair! Then how come you and your friends have pets and I don't? You have your dog, Sweetie Bell got a kitten, Scootaloo has a turtle, and Spike has his own phoenix. He's found that from the forest too!"

"There's a difference between owning a bird that can fly freely whenever it wants to and a giant wolf contained in your clubhouse Applebloom. Imagine how our brother would react to this thing and I don't think Granny Smith would love the idea of you owning one since we both know she had bad experience with wolves before..."

"But Cider will be good I pinkie promise and he won't hurt anypony ever again just please don't tell Big Mac or Granny…" begged Applebloom.

"I said NO Applebloom and we're going have to tell them about this wolf so we can figure out what to do with it. We can't risk any pony's safety with this wolf here…" said Applejack firmly as she takes Applebloom then begins to travel back toward home.

"Please sis you gotta listen to me he's gentle and not dangerous!" pleaded Applebloom as she tried to pull away from her.

"Enough with the whining Applebloom, we're both going to show them it and that's final!" Applejack dragged Applebloom to the front of their house then opened the door.

To their surprise they find their brother and grandmother at the kitchen table with a familiar guest.

"Howdy Mr. Thyme…" greeted Applejack awkwardly, "What brings you here in these parts?"

Applebloom warily watched the elderly pony while he slowly drank his cider before he replied.

"Hello young ladies, we were wondering when you'll show up…"


	6. Chapter 6

"What for?" asked Applejack who felt uneasy talking about the timber wolf in the clubhouse around Thyme.

"I will be moving back home tomorrow and I wanted to buy some of your apples before I leave..."-explained Thyme.

Applebloom pointed at Thyme's bandaged hoof then said "What happened to your hoof?"

"Oh, this?" Thyme unwrapped his bandage to reveal a deep injury on his hoof… "I was carving a chair made out of timber wolf parts and I accidently cut myself with the old knife…"

"Why the hay would you carve from timber wolves for and how did you get them in the first place?" questioned Applejack suspiciously.

"Carving furniture from timber wolves has been a tradition in my family since the day my father fought one to protect my son…Father was able to slay the beast with a lighted torch but my son became permanently crippled from the incident for the rest of his life…and I never wanted anypony to suffer the same fate he had. To capture the wolves I place bait inside metal nets to lure them inside to pull a few twigs and sticks from them..." —answered Thyme.

"You don't hurt them do you?" wondered Applebloom worriedly.

"Of course not, after I finish pulling a couple of branches and roots from them then I let them go to return to the forest…" replied Thyme as he got up to receive a refill of cider.

The sisters went out to get some apples for Thyme Applebloom leaned close to Applejack to whisper: "I don't trust him…"

"Well, he probably is experienced with timber wolves before so I don't see why not let him take care of that thing before it hurts another pony…" said Applejack.

"I saw a timber wolf table in his room with a head connected to it! He's hiding something from us and I know it…" said Applebloom.

"Applebloom, why should we believe you when you were the one that hid that thing from us for so long?" questioned Applejack.

"I'm sorry for lying and keeping Cider a secret okay? I was afraid you'll hurt Cider and won't let me keep him…" apologized Applebloom.

"Being sorry for what you did isn't good enough, because of that monster it ruined our Ma's blanket then it attacked Sweetie Bell. It has to go..." said Applejack firmly as she placed the shiny green apples in her basket.

After the sisters returned home Applebloom with a deflated sigh confessed to Granny and Big Mac with Thyme present about the timber wolf in her clubhouse and how it was found helpless as a puppy in the forest during the storm.

As Big Mac was listening he drank his cider and did a spit take in shock of what he just heard. Granny Smith looked upon her youngest granddaughter with disappointment. The elderly pony was aware that Applebloom was hiding something but didn't expect her wanting a timber wolf as a pet of all things.

"Applejack's right Applebloom, you can't keep that wolf as a pet because they can be destructive and bring harm to other ponies. It belongs in the Everfree forest where it could roam in the wild wherever it chooses…You stay here. Applejack, Big Mac, Thyme come with me …" ordered Granny.

While the four grown-up ponies set off into the night outdoors with their gear towards the CMC clubhouse, Applebloom became more and more desperate to follow them there. Quickly, she went into her bedroom and kitchen to grab some supplies and went away after them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

_First off, I would like to thank everyone who had taken the time to read and/or comment on this story. Sorry for the lack of updates._

"We must be extremely cautious before we come near the beast…" warned Mr. Thyme.

"We're not stupid Thyme, of course we wouldn't be reckless…" replied Applejack as she was bracing herself to face the timber wolf that is currently sleeping in the CMC's clubhouse. It was bad enough she almost got eaten by a giant timber wolf before Spike saved her by throwing a rock in its throat. Now with Applejack's little sister trying to adopt one of them for a pet she fears for her sibling's safety but forces those fearful thoughts away from her mind to focus on the task to somehow get that wolf out of there.

"Let's try to get that timber wolf out of the clubhouse and sent it back to Ever free forest without hurting it…" said Granny Smith.

"I'll bring my cross bow…"- said Mr. Thyme.

"No, I told you I don't want you to harm the wolf. What we need to do is to calmly approach it and then bring it in the cage Big Mac's holding with food inside so we can transport it to the wild where we can let it go…"

"I hope your plan works…" hoped Applejack as she began to open the door to the clubhouse slowly.

Cider is curled up in a wooden ball while it pretended to sleep and fully aware of the ponies entering the house.

"I don't think releasing it back into Ever free is a good strategy…" disagreed Thyme.

"If you can think of any better ideas wise guy, then be my guest…" snapped Applejack.

"Be quiet or you two will wake it up and arguing about this isn't going to take us anywhere so let's just get this over with…Big Mac put the cage on the wagon and bring me the collar and leash…" ordered Granny.

Meanwhile Applebloom ran as fast as she could to reach the clubhouse in time fearing the worst that can happen. When she finally got there the others were already setting their plan in motion.

"Stop, don't hurt him!" cried Applebloom when she entered the clubhouse.

Cider then became aware of a familiar presence in the room and stood up from his sleeping spot to meet her.

"Applebloom, you woke it up!" exclaimed Applejack.

"Now don't worry," assured Granny Smith while she watched Cider cautiously, "We won't try to hurt it but if he attacks anypony again we might have to…"

The glowing yellow eyes calmly scanned everypony near him. Once his eyes are on Thyme he snarled at the carpenter and bared his fangs.

"See, this beast is a threat! We need to get rid of it before it creates more damage…"—shouted Mr. Thyme.

"Mr. Thyme, it's acting hostile toward you because you're still aiming that crossbow at it. Now put it away and help Big Mac set up the cage…" said Granny.

Thyme grumbled something under his breath before he reluctantly joins Big Mac outside.

"Well, since you're here Applebloom and it seems to be friendlier when you're present so here's what I want you to do," Granny Smith gives her granddaughter a leash and collar, "Come with me and help put this on it. We need to gently bring into the cage. Applejack, you need to prepare the food, water, and toys for it inside the cage to keep it busy while we move the wagon."

At first it was a bit difficult to place the collar around Cider's neck because he didn't find the leathery texture comfortable. Then he walked beside the older and younger ponies to the cage on the wagon. The wolf stared at Applebloom with a sad and confused look in his expression between the metal bars.

"It's going to be okay Cider, I pinkie promise…" said Applebloom. She then felt sad because she really isn't sure that the promise could be kept.


	8. Chapter 8

It was sunset when the ponies and the caged timber wolf were able to reach the edge of Ever free Forest. Once Big Mac stopped the wagon, he with Applejack placed the cage onto the ground. Applebloom tried her hardest not to cry as she and her grandmother opened the crate to release him back into the woods.

"Go on Cider…" said Applebloom while she held back her tears, "I really want you to stay in Ponyvile with us but you belong in Ever free Forest…"

At first Cider hesitated as he looked back at Applebloom and the other ponies watching him. The timber wolf then noticed Mr. Thyme hostilely aimed his crossbow at him threatening to shoot him, ran away from them to go deep into the forest. Cider didn't want to leave Applebloom he was just scared of Granny, Big Mac, Applejack, and Thyme because he's not used to too many ponies surrounding him.

"You did the right thing Applebloom, because the timber wolf is in its real home now," -Applejack tried to assure her little sister.

Tears rolled down Applebloom eyes as her voice cracked "I don't want him to leave…Cider's real home is in the club house with the Cutie Mark Crusaders…"

"Trust me my dear it'll be alright and happier there with a pack of its own…" said Granny comforted her.

Applebloom did certainly trust her family but Mr. Thyme on the other hoof who kept glancing frequently toward the forest was the one pony she wouldn't count as trustworthy.

The next morning Applebloom woke up and wanted to go outside to give Cider some breakfast but then she remembered that the timber wolf wasn't inside the clubhouse anymore. All throughout the day she felt emptiness inside as she longed for the past days before Cider had accidently bit Sweetie Bell.

As Twilight Sparkle taught today's lesson she became more suspicious of what's going on with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. When Twilight noticed Sweetie Bell's scar, she immediately asked in concern of what happened. Sweetie answered her substitute teacher by explaining that she fell in the clubhouse's attic. Twilight didn't buy it and she concluded that asking any more questions to the white filly won't solve anything. She also found Applebloom who was usually very bright and attentive in class is depressed and unfocused.

The bell rang then most of the students went to go play during recess. Sweetie, Applebloom, and Scotaloo were the only ones that were left in the classroom.

"What's wrong girls?" asked Twilight.

"Nothing..." answered Sweetie then looked at Applebloom unhappily because she didn't like the dumb wolf and glad he was gone. At the same time Sweetie felt bad for her friend because she knew Applebloom loved Cider. Just like she loved her kitten and would also be sad if she had let go of her pet.

"Are you sure?" pressed Twilight.

"Positive…" replied Applebloom and she followed Sweetie and Scotaloo out the door then into the playground outside.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's notes: If I ever finish this fanfic I probably might try to write on what the mane six were doing on their quest later (If I got time and a good idea for it). Overcoming Differences is mainly going to be focused on the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, and Cider._

As Applejack bucked and gathered apples into barrels she hummed the "Raise this Barn" song while focused on her chores. Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted her concentration:

"Applejack, I have urgent quest for you and your friends. You must go to the library immediately…"

The country pony tripped then fell onto the ground then she knocked over the barrel and crushed some of the apples. Apple juice was all over her and Princess Celestiawho was standing elegantly on an apple tree branch overhead.

Celestia licked some of the apple juice off of her white coat and golden hooves.

"Sorry about that Princess but what's going on?"

"Do you know the reason why Cheerileeis absent from your little sister's class?" asked Celestia

"Of course I know. Cheerilee'sjust sick and it was really nice of Twilight substituting for her until she gets better…" replied Applejack.

"Cheerilee is more than 'just sick'. Many ponies around Ponyvile, Canterlot, and even the Crystal Empire is catching this virus. Even Fluttershy couldn't keep the animals that caught the virus at the Cottage and had to send them away to the veterinarians for treatment. I need you to go with your friends to find a cure for this disease… Here is enough bits for your quest; use it wisely…"

"So, how do we do that?" asked Applejack as she took the money the Princess gave her.

"You will find out from Twilight once you reach the library now go there is no time to lose…"

"Now hold up. Can you let me say good-bye to my family first?" wondered Applejack.

"I will write a letter to them to explain your absence. Now go quickly!" Celestia flew away to give the letter Applejack's family.

Applejack slipped a little on the sticky apple juice that was soaked in the ground before she could stand up and ran over to Twilight's library.

The three ponies sat on a bench in the shade of the tree near the sidewalk early in the morning before school was supposed to start. They tried to brainstorm on what else they could do to earn their cutie marks but couldn't think of anything. Applebloom especially, since she's still trying to get over of the fact that Cider is gone and there's nothing she could do about it. Unless….

"Wait, who's that guy speaking in that crowd? I had never seen a earth pony like that before" asked Scootaloo.

"Where?" Applebloom replied with alertness.

"Beside Filthy Rich near Town Hall..." Sweetie Bell pointed with her horn.

"Mr. Thyme? Wasn't he supposed to be moving back home? Why is he still here?" demanded Applebloom.

The crusaders walked swiftly and quietly over to the gathering of ponies to find what the fuss is about.

"Now calm down everypony!" said Filthy Rich to the complaining throng, "This timber wolf problem will be solved I promise!"

"Timber wolves were in my garden last night and ruined my crops!" said Carrot Top crossly.

"They ate all my muffins…." cried Derby.

"We demand to see the Mayor now!" ordered Berry Punch.

"Sorry, but the Mayor is frightfully ill that I had to take over for a while…" answered Filthy Rich, "…but don't worry I'm sure Mr. Birch Thyme will form a plan to solve the timber wolf issue at hoof…"

While Mr. Thyme tried to think of a way for the crowd to calm down Rich was able to escape into the town hall building for some peace and quiet.

_"It's bad enough we have this virus spreading around here and now timber wolves are using this opportunity to invade Ponyvile last night…" _Rich thought to himself.

"Listen up, you all have the right to be angry about this and Mr. Rich will pay for all of the damages they caused. I assure everypony that we can stop those timber wolves as long as we work together to hunt them down…"- Mr. Thyme stopped in the middle of his speech when he saw Applebloom in the crowd.

The two of them stared at each other intensely for a few seconds before he resumed…

"The best way to stop the wolves is for us to hire the most experienced and young enough ponies. Who will join?" asked Mr. Thyme.

Few of them volunteered to go with Thyme into the forest but the ones that didn't left back to their work or rest.

"I hope Mr. Thyme catches your wolf because my family could use another table…" whispered Diamond as she passed by Applebloom, "Oh, and by the way school's canceled until a cure is found for the virus…."

At first, the crusaders didn't believe Diamond's news of school being canceled but she was proven right once they peered inside a dark empty classroom an hour later.


	10. Chapter 10

Cider collapsed in exhaustion. While he rests he wished he was back home in the warm clubhouse sleeping on the carpet instead of the rocks and slush outside. After he drank some water from a stream other timber wolves camouflaged with the trees in the forest attacked and surrounded him.

"Rogue, what is your name? How dare you trespass our borders and didn't you notice our territory marks?" demanded the leader of the pack.

Cider swallowed and shook nervously intimidated by the glaring eyes of the pack.

"Answer my questions at once…." ordered the commander.

"My name is Cider and no, I had not Sir…" replied Cider.

"I am Rowan. The border starts at our stream you were drinking from and ends at the beginning of the canyons" He explained to Cider like he was a puppy given a lesson. "Now you know our boundaries go back to wherever you came from…."

"I want to come back home but I can't…" said Cider.

"Why not?" Rowan asked.

"The pony with that crossbow, he seems familiar but I can't pinpoint exactly why I'm so terrified of him…" answered Cider.

The leader snarled as he recognized who it was, "A wolf hunter…Come with us and I assure you we'll figure out on how to be permanently rid of those ponies soon enough.."

"Wait, not all of the ponies are evil…" protested Cider, "Some of them had been kind to me before and had gave me a home to stay in"-

Rowan laughed at Cider.

"You are a pathetic creature. Just because just some of the ponies were nice to you doesn't mean that you are better than any other wolf. In fact it makes you weak, gullible enough to be tricked by them. You wear that collar around your neck that symbolizes your slavery and allegiance to them like it's the greatest thing in the world. This pack I lead is a family that can play, hunt, and work together as a family. Can you hunt?" said Rowan

"Um, no I can't…" confessed Cider.

"Just as I thought, you rely on your masters to provide what you need. If you wish to join us then you need to prove to all of us you can be trustworthy."

"How do I do that?" asked Cider.

"First off, let go of your obsession of those retched ponies. You also need to learn how to hunt and to guard the territory for us. Also you must never associate with yourself with ponies ever again."

"Why?"

"Ponies are our enemies because they are the ones responsible for slaughtering our families and friends with traps, rocks and crossbows. Where do you think they get their wood from? Once the ponies kill us wolves they would carve every one of us into furniture, doors, and even wooden spoons which is why they are a threat and never our friends. Your first test I want you to be with Elana to teach you how to catch prey for us. Once you both do so meet me over there beside this stream…" Rowan then left to lead his own pack away to their home.

Cider stood there and sighed for a moment before he went off to follow Elana through the forest….

"Rowan is quite stingy lately but I won't blame him entirely for it…." said Elana.

Cider gave her a questioning look.

"He's just similar to any old parent who simply wants to protect his family from outside forces"—Elana suddenly froze in place like the trees surrounding them as she focused on something up ahead.

"What is it?" asked Cider.

She signaled him to be quiet and pointed to her left with her nose.

He looked carefully in that direction and spotted a chocolate colored rabbit munching on some clovers.

"We need to surround it in a stealthy manner-Hey wait!" called Elana as Cider bolted out of the shadows towards the rabbit.

The bunny's ears perked up in alarm before it jumped out Cider's reach and into the bushes.

"You mustn't be so impulsive! Hunting for the pack is supposed to be a team effort it's not something you do alone." said Elana.

Cider was ashamed for his mishap. It's bad enough he believed lost his previous home because he had accidentally harmed Sweetie Bell. Cider feared he would lose another opportunity of another home because he couldn't hunt correctly.

After Elana had calmed down she said "Come on, there's still time to catch the rabbit just follow its scent quietly and try to blend into the background…"

He followed her example step by step as they continued to track the rodent for around an hour.

"I see it…" whispered Cider as he gestured the rabbit in a field of blossoms.

"I'll go on the right side and you'll move to the left of it" instructed Elana.

Cider nodded then followed with the plan.

The pair of wolves snuck toward the rabbit in opposite directions in order to trap it between them.

The rabbit stopped eating blossoms for a moment to scan around with its black eyes.

Elana and Cider stopped moving to pretend that they were normal trees.

Once it went back to its meal, the two wolves moved closer to the rabbit to strike.

* * *

"Come on Fluttershy we have to meet Twilight at the library!" said Rainbow Dash to her friend in a rush to go over there.

"Not yet I still can't find Clover…." said Fluttershy in grave concern.

"Who's Clover?" wondered Rainbow Dash.

"Clover's a brown bunny that's been missing for a long time. I hope she's alright…You go on ahead without me I'll catch up later…" answered Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash sighed. As the element of loyalty she decided to join Fluttershy to look for the lost rabbit instead of flying away. "Where had you last seen it?"

"Last time I saw Clover she was eating some flowers near Ever free Forest…." replied Fluttershy.

"Let's search over there first…" said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy lead the way in the direction of Ever free Forest.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes: I won't be able to update very often because my computer is broken at the moment and currently borrowing someone else's computer. Thank you for reading and please review if you want.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Applebloom watched jealously as she observed Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo spending time with their pets on their play date. Her relationship with her friends since the accident had been rather distant lately. Applebloom watched as Sweetie Bell hugged her kitten while Scootaloo rewarded Bullet with a treat for preforming well with its new tricks. Applebloom unsuccessfully tried to hide her sadness and anger that her own pet had to be sent away.

Not wanting to bother the other two crusaders in their fun, Applebloom left to go spend time with Applejack instead.

When she had arrived at her home, Granny Smith explained about the letter that Celestia had sent them that her sister had gone on another quest with her friends to help find a cure to the virus.

"Applejack will come back as soon she can…" said Granny Smith.

The elderly pony was about to go back to sleep in her chair until Applebloom asked:

"Where's Big Mac?"

"Big Mac hasn't been feeling well, it's best to let him rest in his room for a while…" replied Granny as she fell asleep.

Applebloom was curious about what her sister was doing on this quest and decided to head to the library to ask if she could join them on their journey.

_"I wonder if Applejack will let me go with her?" _Applebloom wondered, _"Well, only one way to find out…"_

After packing her items together, she set off towards her destination.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Everfree Forest:**

"There's no sign of Clover anywhere…" said Rainbow Dash "We should go back to Ponyvile now…" she shivered when a chilly wind blew over them.

"We need to keep looking for her. What if she's lost or hurt?" said Fluttershy.

"In a few minutes we got to go back because Twilight was expecting us to be at the library an hour ago…"

Fluttershy jumped and held her friend in alarm when she heard somepony behind them.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded Rainbow.

A young pony appeared from under the shade of a tree. The first thing Fluttershy noticed about him was there was a longbow wrapped around his back.

"I'm Skip Logjam, what are you two doing in Everfree Forest by yourselves?" he asked.

"Well, _Skip_ why are you following us?" said Rainbow with hostility.

Fluttershy then had let go of Rainbow to try to calm her down "Take it easy Rainbow," she turned to Skip "We are looking for one of the bunnies I was supposed to watch. She's missing have you seen her?" she queried.

"What does your rabbit look like?" asked Skip.

"Clover has brown fur with black eyes and a bent ear…." described Fluttershy.

Skip was deep in thought for a moment before he answered, "No, I haven't seen it….and the reason why I was following you both was I wanted to warn you about the wolf traps…"

"Wolf traps?" questioned Rainbow.

"Our boss ordered us to place the traps in hidden areas to capture more timber wolves…" explained Skip.

"Did Princess Celestia gave you permission to do this?" wondered Fluttershy who was greatly skeptical of what they're doing.

"I don't know, but Filthy Rich approved and financially supported our cause to dispose of those wolves so they won't create more attempts to invade Ponyvile…" replied Skip.

"We found something!" called out a female worker.

The three ponies went over to where a couple of hunters gathered around a set of paw prints imprinted in a muddy area.

Pieces of brown fur were spotted among them.

"I believe we found Clover, at least what's left of her…." said Skip.

Fluttershy stared sadly at the sight but once she observed the fur closely she realized that he was wrong.

"This isn't Clover's fur. That belonged to a squirrel not a rabbit…" said Fluttershy.

"My apologies for jumping to conclusions too soon…" said Skip after he reexamined the fur.

_"Skip! Mr. Thyme wants you!" _called out another employee in the distance.

"I must go. We'll keep an eye out and will let you know if we found her or not..." Skip said before he quickly left them to join the other hunters.

"Come on Fluttershy, let's look for Clover later." said Rainbow, "Right now, Twilight is probably wondering why we aren't there at the library by now…"

As Fluttershy followed her friend away from the hunters on their way out of the forest she said: "Skip had never told us where exactly the wolf traps are placed. I hope Clover isn't caught in one of them by accident…I don't like the fact that they're hunting here and especially without Celestia's consent…"

"Clover will be fine Fluttershy. We got to hurry!" said Rainbow Dash as they exited out of Everfree.


End file.
